Patapon 3 Units
Old Units Featured in Patapon 3 Basic Units Hatapon Main Article: Hatapon '' Hatapon is the first Patapon that you encounter in all three games. he is the flag carrier, and functions to hold the army together and leads them but doesn't attack himself. He holds the Patapon banner with an owl on the top. He has approximately the same HP and stats as a Barsala Yaripon. His death results in mission failure. He is also the most important Patapon in your army, given his high HP and ability to lead the army. ChakaChaka song doesn't give him defense boost, but status effects like igniting, sleeping or freezing won't affect him. Even though he has High HP, lacking defense boost makes keeping him alive difficult in some occasions like early boss battles while PONPATA song is not available. Fortunatly, instant-kill moves like Cioking's Pincer Throw or Dodonga's Devour don't affect him. "Hata" ('旗') means "flag" or "banner" in Japanese.its mostly a banner or a mark. Ton the Yaripon ''Main Articles: Yaripon / Ton '' Ton the Yaripon is the Patapon that throws spears. They are the initial unit type given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2 but in Patapon 3 you are given Ton the legendary yaripon diciple of Yarida this means that Ton can become the same classes as Yarida, (Example: Once Yarida unlocks Kibadda, Ton can become a Kibapon). He is useful for both hunting and fighting. Ton's Fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. Yari ('槍') means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderately resistant to fire and drowsiness type of attacks. Chin the Tatepon ''Main Article: Tatepon / Ton '' Chin is th Patapon that is equipped with axes/swords and shields and is primarily a melee fighter, he is the diciple of Taterazay and can transform into all the Taterazay-based units. He is useless while hunting, as Chin's attack range is negligible at best and his approach scares off prey. Chin the Tatepon is is very good at defense, as his shield can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, his shield increase in size and provide better protection. "Tate" ('盾') means "shield" in Japanese.it also closeley means the battle of the earth Kan the Yumipon ''Main Article: Yumipon ''/ Kan Kan is the bow-wielding Patapon and is the diciple of Yumiyacha consquently he can become all the Yumyacha-based units. This Patapon has the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of his attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are placed in the back of any army. While Kan is extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, he is vulnerable to fire. While in Fever Mode, Kan fires three arrows at once."Yumi" ('弓') means "bow" in Japanese. Yumipons have the longest range out of the Patapon army. Advance Units Kibapon Yarida-based ''Main Article: Kibapon'' '' Patapon cavalry unit. Equipped with horses, spears and/or halberds, Kibapon deals heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, his speed and knockback greatly increase in Fever Mode. He should only be used by a skilled player. "Kiba" (騎馬') means "horse-rider" in Japanese. Dekapon Taterazay-based ''Main Article: Dekapon '' Mace-Wielding Patapon. This monstrous brute is extremely large and bulky, and as a result he does massive damage to their targets. He also has high HP. Unfortunately, Dekapon is extremely slow if you equip him with heavy wepons he will be even slower. If attacking after a Pon Pon Chaka Chaka song, he will do a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. "Dekai" ('でかい') means "Gargantuan" in Japanese. Megapon Yumiyacha-based ''Main Article: Megapon '' Megapons are by far the oddest unit in all of the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appear to smile all the time, even when enemies are around, except when you miss a note. To attack, they play their horns and the soundwaves that are projected bounce around causing multiple damage. Unlike most Patapon units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". Elite Units Robopon Taterazay-based ''Main Article: Robopon '' Robopons are powerful robotic melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large robotic hands. These Patapons can be equipped with helmets of any sort. They can do relatively high damage, and have decent defense. If attacking after the PonChaka song, they will throw rocks. 1 Robopon will throw 1 rock. "Robo" has no Japanese meaning, instead originating from Robot, which explains the robotic hands. Robopons are the most powerful Patapons. As from the weakest equipment, they can deal damage ranging 100 and above! (using their rock throw attack). Mahopon Yumiyacha-based ''Main Article: Mahopon '' Patapon spellcaster. Wields a variety of staffs and wears boots. Frail, but able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike most Patapon units, the Mahopons' abilities change depending on what staff they currently wield. "Maho" ('魔法') means "Magic" in Japanese. They are the most useful Patapons in game, as they can heal, cure freeze, burn, or sleep, boost defense for a bit, etc. A full Mahopon squad consists of 3 Mahopon. Their are approximately 11 Mahopon magic spells thunder fire balls ultra thunder ice summoning steam summoning etc... A list of Mahopon spells in Patapon 2 (Not Official Names) 1. Magic Beam- Casts a green beam that bounces when it hits something. 2. Barrier- Boosts the defense of all Patapons for a small amount of time. (Hatapon is not affected) 3. Cure- Relieves all Patapons with status effects. 4. Heal- Heals all Patapons with a small amount of HP. (Hatapon is not affected) 5. Fireball- Launches a flaming ball which explodes on contact. 6. Iceball- Launches a frozen beam which bounces when it hits something. 7. Thunder Bolt- Casts 3-4 bolts of lighning. 8. Flame Pillar- Fire erupts from the ground which look like the hot sand erupting from the desert. 9. Hail Storm- Rains a lot of ice balls to hit multiple enemies. 10. Chain Lighting- Casts a lightning bolt that look like chains which deal high damage. 11. Explosion- Casts a large exlplosion which deal high damage to groups of enemies. Greatshield Pon (Not Official Name) Taterazay-based This patapon specializes in defense for you entire team taking all the damage himself. It is best if you have someone healing him. Cannon Pon (Not Official Name) Yumiyacha-based Not much is known about this patapon (He has only been seen in trailers) but it is assumed he deals heavy damage very slowly. New Units Superhero ''Main Article: Superhero '' The Superhero Patapon is an advanced form of Hero (Reason why is it called SUPERhero) or Ultra Hero in North America. They wear a more tricked-out mask than Hero and have human-like bodies. They only appear at Patapon 3 when the Patapons open up the mysterious chest and then Silver Hoshipon revived Hero, turning him into Superhero with the powers of Almighty . Superhero Units Taterazay ''Main Article: Taterazay '' ''Taterazay (夕テラ一ゼ ) is a Tatepon superhero introduced in the beginning of Patapon 3 demo as one of the three main Superheroes. ''Taterazay unlocks Tondenga.He is a close combat patapon with good damage and defense. Taterazay sports a orange mask and a light red cape, he wields a sword and a shield. At Lvl. 5 he can use blades, (stronger version of swords).and also blades and heavy shiealds Noticeable Difference: *Taterazay's hero mode does not stop all damage. *Can wield blades Yarida ''Main Article: ''Yarida'' '' Yarida (ヤリ一グ) is a yaripon superhero and one of the three main Superheroes. He unlocks Kibadda hero in the first demo if he gets to Lvl.2, and in the second demo he unlocks a spear-and-shield Superhero, (Pykeron) at lvl 3. Yarida has a blue mask, wields a spear and plays as a mid-range patapon Noticeable Difference: * Yarida can throw several spears at a time (depending on the level) * The available limits at the JP demo are 3 spears at a time Yumiyacha ''Main Article: Yumiyacha '' Yumiyacha (ユミヤッチャ) is a Yumipon superhero and is one of the three main superheroes you get to choose from. At Lvl 3 he unlocks Wondabarappa the Megapon Superhero. Yumiyacha has low stamina but he is situated at the back of the team so it doesn't matter. He is the main support unit with very good long range damage. Yumiyacha has a green mask, and like all the yumipons he wields a bow and arrow and a Lvl.5 He can wield Crossbows and Longbows. Noticeable Difference: *Can wield Crossbows and Longbows (mid- range) *can launch more arrows at a time Tondenga Taterazay-based ''Main Article: Tondenga '' Tondenga is a superhero class in Patapon 3 . He is a Dekapon , judging from the heavy equipment he has. You unlock Tondenga when you upgrade Taterazay (orange masked tatepon superhero) to level 2. He wears a pink mask and is in the form of a buhyokko rarepon (Pig). Like many other Heroes, Tondenga's masks has been edited, the bottom part of it has been removed, giving it a more pig-look. When he upgrades his mask at level 5 he looks similar to a cat. Noticeable Difference: *Can equip shields and swords (at high levels) *Its description says it can wield two weapons at once Kibadda Yarida-based ''Main Article: Kibadda '' Kibadda is a kibapon superhero introduced in Patapon 3 . You unlock him by leveling up Yarida (yaripon superhero) to Lvl 2. (Unlocked with Pykeron in 2nd demo at Lvl 3) Weak when not in fever mode, but he is a safe player (every time he lands an attack he retreats). Noticeable Difference: *Kibadda can wield spears and shields Wondabarappa Yumiyacha-based ''Main Article: Wondabarappa '' Wondabarappa is a Megapon Hero of Patapon 3. Unlocked by leveling up Yumiyacha (the yumipon superhero) to Lvl.2. The Megapon hero sports a pink-ish mask and changable horns/longhorns (different from conventional megapon flutes and horns) and also has a changable cape. Wondabarappa is a Wanda level 5 Rarepon. Can equip Longhorns at Level 5.demon horns are cirticle hits Noticeable Difference: *Very different design for his weapons Pyokorider Yarida-based ''Main Article:Pyokorider Pyokorider is a new upcoming hero in Patapon 3. He is a Pyopyo Kibapon. He wears a orange mask shaped like a rabbit, and wears a purple cape. He is similar to Kibadda, but carries no shield and rides warhorses. His hero mode involves him charging for half a command, then unleashing a ghost of himself towards the enemy. It can pass through anything, even Fortresses buildings. Arosson Yumiyacha-based Main Article: Arosson Arosson is a new Superhero in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a Chiku Yumipon, simular to Yumiyacha.http://images.wikia.com/patapon/images/d/df/Capturem.JPG His hero mode involves him launching blue arrows, which explode on impact, similar to Broken arrow.http://images.wikia.com/patapon/images/b/b0/Arosson_in_action.png Kannossarutan Yarida-based Main Article:Kannossarutan Kannossarutan is a new Superhero of Patapon 3. He is a totally new unit http://images.wikia.com/patapon/images/e/e1/Kanokko_hero.pngAdded by Lord Cyruand is a Kanokko Rarepon. His hero mode involves launching his weapon into the ground many times. Noticeable difference: *Totally different class *One of the few that use a new kind of machine Charibassa Yarida-based Main Article:Charibassa Charibassa is a new superhero in the upcoming Patapon 3. It is a new class similar to Kannossarutan. It is a Sabara rarepon and his hero mode involves launching his spear like Yarida, but possibily stronger and its more critical. Noticeable Difference *Totally different class *Riding a strange machine Piokron Yarida-based Main Article: Piokron '' Piokron is a new hero introduced in the second Patapon 3 Demo . He is a completely different class from any of the ones in Patapon 2 . You unlock Piokron after you upgarde Yarida to level 3. He wears a green mask and is in the form of a Gekoroth (frog). He can equip shields and spears at any level. At level 5 he can use lances instead of spears. He also has a special class ability that allows him to summon thunder with his attacks after he performs a charge(as many as all) Noticeable Difference: *New class *Can wield shields and spears Pingrek Yarida-based ''Main Article: Pingrek '' Pingrek is a new superhero in Patapon 3 . It is a Koppen Mahopon. He is a great Hero to have on team missions. To unlock Pingrek, you must Level up Yumiyacha and Wondabarappa to Level 3.he will reach hes next form in level 5 Noticeable Difference: * Different hero mode Uhorock/Uhorokku Yumiyacha-based ''Main Article:Uhorock/Uhorokku Uhorock or Uhorokku is a new unit in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a Uhoho Mahopon. He wears a brown mask shaped like a monkey and has a green cape. His hero mode is very similar to "Hail Mary" But this one's is a lot faster. Myamusa Taterazay-based Main Article:Myamusa Myamusa is a new unit in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a new Fumya Dekapon-type unit. He uses daggers as weapons. Uoyari Yarida-Based Main Article: ''Uoyari Uoyari is a new Superhero in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a Chigyobi rarepon Yaripon. His hero mode involves him spinning his spear super fast to apparently create rings of fire to inflict damage (Fire likely rings with hes spear&long spears) *Noticeable difference between Yaripons Hero mode in Patapon 2 and Yaridas From Patapon 3 hes hero mode are fire rings Cannogyabaan Yumiyacha-based ''Main Article:Cannogyabaan Cannogyabaan is a new unit in the upcoming Patapon 3, he is a Cannon shooter that takes form as a Gyaba. He wears a Blue mask and a blue cape. Noticeable Difference: *Totally new and inventive class *Wields a new kind of weapon Jamusshu Yumiyacha-based Main Article:Jamusshu Jamusshu is a new superhero in Patapon 3. He is a Mashu Megapon. He wears a red mask shaped like a Mushroom and wears a green cape. His hero mode involves him playing big dark notes which are similar to the original Megapon notes. Guardira Main Article: GuardiaGuardira Guardira is a Superhero in Patapon 3. He is a Greatshield Hero and specializes in defense for your Patapons. He is a Mofeel Tatepon, shown with a white cape. Noticeable Difference: *New class *Wields a new kind of weapon called "Greatshield" General difference *Patapon 3 has opened new ways of battling and customizing, most superheroes aren't narrowed to the weapons of their class they can use totally new weapons and equipment and online multiplayer infrasturcture *Toripons are not featured in Patapon 3 game. *You can only have one unit of each kind, but they can level up! *Patapons now level up through experience. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:New units Category:Superhero Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Rarepons Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon units Category:Needs Help